


tumblr drabbles

by doorwaytoparadise



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, a mix of angst and not angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3775297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doorwaytoparadise/pseuds/doorwaytoparadise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of the drabbles I put up on tumblr recently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed."

“If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Douglas was currently pressing Martin up against the wall in the hallway leading to their hotel room. Their day had been spent flying a client to Ibiza, where they found themselves checking into a small and slightly run-down hotel. The night had been spent down in some club with loud music and flashing lights. Not Douglas’ usual venue, but the sight of Martin, slightly intoxicated and dancing freely to some current pop song, was completely worth the slight headache he could still feel. It hadn’t taken long for Martin to tire of dancing and he had sat himself down in Douglas’ lap, which led to some borderline inappropriate PDA, which led them to their current position in the hotel. They had spent the entire elevator ride up thoroughly snogging each other, and Martin was sporting a truly delightful (in Douglas’ opinion) flush all across his face. He was also peering up at Douglas through his eyelashes, a wicked gleam in his eyes, and a ‘come hither’ look on his face. Douglas had half a mind to forget the room and start removing clothing right there. At Douglas’ declaration, Martin’s lips curled into a small smirk.

“Fine by me. I’m a little more concerned over other matters anyway.”

Douglas raised an eyebrow.

“Is that right? Like what, pray tell?”

The smirk turned into a full-blown grin, as Martin suddenly reversed their positions, and Douglas found himself pinned to the wall in a surprising show of strength from the smaller man. Martin dragged him into another kiss, deepening it as he sunk his fingers into Douglas’ hair, ruffling it gently. They broke from the kiss, and Douglas leaned forward to drag his mouth over Martin’s neck, taking his time to leave a mark right below his collar. Martin groaned and slid his hands to rest on Douglas’ hips, before answering his partner’s previous inquiry.

“Like getting the hell out of these skinny jeans. I’m starting to lose circulation.”

Douglas barked out a short laugh, one hand coming to rest on Martin’s arse and giving a quick squeeze.

“I can _definitely_ help with that, captain.”

Martin grin widened and he dragged Douglas further down towards their room, stopping only once they hit the door, so Douglas could push the other man against the surface and kiss him as he unlocked it and pushed it inwards. Martin broke away from Douglas just long enough to shoot him an unfairly seductive look, as he grabbed hold of the older man’s shirt and dragged him past the threshold, the door slamming shut after them.


	2. “You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

“You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you.”

The flight deck was ringing with the sound of alarms, and Douglas gripped the control column even tighter. He had one eye ahead of him and one eye on his co-pilot, currently unconscious. The other man was slumped in his seat, blood dripping steadily from his temple where he had collided with a metal panel in a harsh bout of turbulence, and had yet to recover. Douglas grit his teeth as Martin remained stubbornly unconscious. There was no way he could check on him either, as the plane still needed landing, and with the way the winds were buffeting the old girl, there was no chance in hell Douglas could take his hands off for even a second. Bringing GERTI back to solid ground would take every ounce of his concentration, which is why having a bleeding and out cold captain was definitely Not Good. Most of his attention kept being diverted to the other seat, which he really couldn’t afford, so Martin waking up would be really very conducive to their continuing survival. Considering the circumstances, Douglas had no problem admitting both to himself and very loudly to the knocked out captain that he really needed the other man right now. There was no way he could do this alone.

Douglas spent the next several minutes cursing wildly as he did his best to remain in control. He cursed the wind, the controls, both engines for giving out, and the captain, just for good measure, for leaving him by himself to fight to keep them in the air.

In between the cursing, he found himself silently begging Martin to wake up.

Several more minutes passed and Douglas could feel the sweat beneath his collar, the uncaring metal beneath his hands, and he could hear the alarms still ringing, the wind outside, and his own harsh breathing. Every sense was on alert, the world made clearer and his own perception made hyper-aware. There was nothing to do now but try and guide her down as best he could. With no engines and terrible weather and without his co-pilot’s help, the situation was looking more and more hopeless.

’ _Please…_ ’ he thought, though he refused to look at Martin, not wanting to see all the blood and the normally animated face gone slack. Douglas spared a brief moment to thank the lord that Arthur and Carolyn hadn’t been with them, before once more trying to focus.

The more minutes that ticked by, the more Douglas felt his panic rising with the ground below, and an empty sort of hopelessness started to rise in his chest. All the regrets began to swim in his mind, and it was getting a bit hard to breathe. Just as he thought he might start to hyperventilate, a low exhaled whisper caught his attention.

“…D'glas…”

Douglas’ head snapped around to where Martin was strapped into his seat, now awake. One eye was sealed shut from where the blood had trailed down his face and dried, and the other was only half-open, dazed from what was likely a nasty concussion. The other man was looking at him now, a pained expression on his face, as he took in their situation.

“Martin.”

Douglas breathed out the name like a prayer, feeling the tightness in his chest both lighten and constrict. Martin was here with him now, but god only knew for how long. Martin swallowed thickly, clearly trying to gather himself, and struggling in the face of his injured head and the chaos still echoing in the flight deck.

“…sorry. Can’t help you…land her…’m the captain, but…”

“I know. It’s not your fault, Martin, god it’s not your fault.”

Douglas briefly glanced away from the other man, calculating how long they had before they hit the ground, and came up with a painfully short amount of time. Inhaling shakily, he nearly jumped when he felt a hand on his arm. Turning his head, he found Martin leaning towards him, one hand gripping his sleeve, brows furrowed, and eyes moist.

“Douglas?”

Douglas forced himself to speak as steadily as he could.

“Yes, Martin?”

“Thank you. …I love you.”

Douglas closed his eyes tightly for a moment, as a sharp pang of _pain grief regret_ shot through him. He opened his eyes, and met Martin’s gaze.

“…I love you too.”

The impact came hard and fast, and the horrible sound of tearing, crunching metal echoed around the area. Glass shattered across the concrete as the plane finally skidded to a halt. There was a tense moment of dead silence that hung in the air, before the sound of sirens blared in the distance. There was no movement from the wrecked shell of the small plane.


	3. "Kiss me."

“Kiss me.”

Douglas looked at Martin in surprise. He had just walked in the front door, from a busy morning tending to the garden, and was looking, in his opinion, like a bit of a disaster. His hair was unkempt, his clothes rumpled, dirt was streaking his face, and he was drenched in sweat. It was likely one of his most unattractive looks to date. He raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend.

“What, _now_? Martin, I’m a complete mess.”

Martin grinned from where he was casually leaning against the wall.

“Yes, a very hot mess.”

Martin pushed himself off the wall and made his way to where Douglas had stopped in the middle of the living room. He halted only inches from the other man, pointedly dragging his gaze from Douglas’ feet to his face, before stepping close enough that there was no space between them. Martin licked his lips and Douglas decided right then that he no longer cared about his appearance or the sticky feeling on his skin, because Martin was _right there_ , warm breath ghosting across his jaw, a smirk on his face and looking far too tempting. He was definitely not turning down that kind of invitation.

Douglas dipped his head as Martin tilted his own up, and they met in a heated kiss, that deepened immediately. Martin impatiently tugged Douglas’ shirt from his waistband, running his hands up the bare skin, still warm from the outside sun, before tugging once more on the shirt. Barely breaking their kiss, Douglas obediently lifted his arms, letting Martin pull the shirt off completely. The smaller man hurriedly guided them both towards the couch, where they dropped onto the cushions, pressed together with a sudden sense of urgency. Mentally thanking Martin for being ridiculously prepared, Douglas took only a second to snag the necessary supplies from the side table, before the rest of their clothing was being tossed aside.

=

Once they had both collapsed on the sofa, mutually satisfied, they took a minute to recover. Douglas made the first move, pushing himself up with a groan. Martin pouted, but Douglas shot him a look.

“Not that that wasn’t incredibly enjoyable, but I feel even more in need of a shower now.”

Martin dipped his head in agreement, snickering.

“You certainly look in need of one. Still hot, but very much a mess.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

“Well then, let me make it up to you by helping scrub that dirt off your face.”

Douglas rolled his eyes, but held a hand out to pull Martin off the couch, before they both made their way towards the bathroom.

“As you wish, captain.”


	4. "I almost lost you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fix-it for the drabble in chapter 2.

The beeping was the first thing Douglas heard as he crawled his way back to the land of the living. For a brief, panicked second he thought he was still on GERTI, still in the wreckage of that horrible crash, but the faint smell on antiseptic and the measured rhythm of the beeps had his thoughts halting.

’ _Hospital?_ ’

He thought back to the crash, wondering how the hell he was alive ( _was he alive?_ ), before another more important thought sprung to mind.

’ _Martin!_ ’

Douglas’ eyes snapped open, and he immediately closed them in pain against the bright lights that met him. The soft touch of a hand in his hair dragged his attention away from the pounding in his skull, and he risked opening one eye to see who was brushing his fringe off his forehead.

The sight of bright ginger hair, even with bandages wrapped through part of it, was nearly enough to make him cry in relief.

Martin smiled softly down at him, plasters across one side of his face, and what looked like stitches over one brow, but he was here, alive, breathing, and looking at Douglas with such honest-to-god love, that Douglas found himself breathless. Martin sighed softly.

“I almost lost you.”

Douglas swallowed hard at the fear that rang clear in Martin’s voice. He could clearly remember the moments leading up to the impact, and the feelings that had followed him into the darkness. He had thought for sure he wouldn’t walk away from that crash, and he still hadn’t completely absorbed the fact that they had. He met Martin’s eyes, seeking that familiar mix of color to ground him.

“We’re alive.”

“We are.”

“Oh my god.”

Douglas exhaled heavily and felt his throat constrict. He didn’t quite cry, but he felt his eyes tear up, and took a moment to bow his head and just let it sink in, bringing his hands up to cover his face. _They were alive_. Both of them. Together. He choked on his next breath, and felt Martin lean down to press a kiss to the top of his head. Martin let out a soft hum beside his head, and he pulled his hands down just enough to peer at the other man. Martin was looking at him again, and he knew from his expression that not everything was alright. They were both severely injured, their company’s only plane was destroyed, and they likely had a long, hard road in front of them. But for now, in this hospital room, just the two of them, they could have their moment of peace.

“Douglas?”

“Yes, Martin?”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
